


A Very PJO Prank Show

by PrinceC



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Embarrassment, Humiliation, M/M, Molestation, Nudity, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping, Tentacles, agalmatophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: Travis and Connor Stoll, pranksters extraordinaire, take it upon themselves to expose the various men we all know and love for their growing social media prank channel.





	1. Percy

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for guys getting stripped & embarrassed in public. And what about it? 
> 
> *The usual disclaimer that these characters are legal age here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy goes for a dip

“Hey guys welcome back to our channel! This is your favorite host, Travis coming to you live from Camp Half-Blood,” the son of Hermes said to the camera lens. Connor rolled his eyes and handed the camera over to one of their younger siblings they <strike>forced</strike>got to volunteer for their show.

“Aaaand this is Connor, the younger, better, prettier host that you all know and love,” he said as he stepped into the screen. “Last time you saw us, we managed to get some visiting Hunters to show off their _full moons_for y’all— Ow!“

Connor waggled his eyebrows suggestively, before getting a flick to his ear from his brother. “Which resulted in a curse from Artemis herself, mind you.”

“Yeah, yeah sure. But it wasn’t _that_bad of a curse,” Connor replied dismissively.

“All our underwear was replaced with thongs, and our pants were like 3 sizes too small.”

“I’ll give you that. But one, it wasn’t as bad as the horrific nightmares sent from the Hecate campers, and two, unlike you, I have a nice ass and ain’t afraid to show it off.” He smiled cheekily, turned around and flashed his butt to the audience. He gave it a nice jiggle by shaking his hips, and bounced the cheeks around with his hands before pulling his pants back up.

Travis just laughed at his brother’s ridiculousness, and gave each butt cheek a swat once his pants were up. “I’ll give you the Hecate Hellraisers, but we all know that I have the best ass in Camp Half-Blood.” He turned around and dropped trou as well, bending over and exposing his winking hole to the audience.

“In all of Camp Half-Blood? Yeah, right. We all know that there are two campers who tie for that title –– Drew Tanaka and Percy Jackson. Songs could be written about either one of their glorious cheekage. In fact, I feel a song coming on right now ♪Ohhhhhhh ♪––“

A smack from Travis got Connor to shut up promptly. “No one wants to hear your pervy ass song.” Connor shrugged. “That being said, Percy Jackson is on the docket right now. Want to tell our viewers why?”

“With pleasure, dear brother of mine. Now, on our last video you guys left your comments saying that while it was great seeing the embarrassed reactions of the Hunters as we pantsed them, you thought the prank overall wasn’t up to our Stoll Standards.”

“A couple of you also pointed out that our pranks tend to single out the women, and humiliate the female folk almost exclusively in our videos.

The Stolls gave the camera an exaggerated frowny face. The two perked up right away, and continued on their spiel.

“You guys are right!” Travis started. “Regular old pantsing are too elementary for the greatest pranksters in history.”

“We’re the Stolls! Sons of Hermes!” Connor continued. “Our pranks are legendary, and should always deliver gods-like caliber.”

“To show we are equal opportunity pranksters, our next prank series is dedicated to the ruggedly handsome men around Camp.”

“They work and train hard, and it’s only fitting they share all their hard work with the rest of the world.”

“It’s a win-win situation! We get to up our prank level, you get to see some truly hot guys exposed…”

“Starting with the Big Man on Camp-us himself, Percy Jackson!”

The brothers finished their grandstanding and gestured to the camera to follow them. They made their way to the lake, where Percy had just emerged from the water.

“Gods his abs are amazing, zoom in would you?” Travis whispered to the camera person. The camera zoomed in to Percy’s dripping torso, catching the water drops clinging to his defined pecs. It tracked a single descending droplet as it rolled over his abs, getting caught in the tuft of hair leading down into his shorts.

The camera shifted focus to his groin area, his tiny trunks clinging deftly to his thighs. Connor sucked in a huge amount of air as Percy picked the shorts out of his crotch, his bulge bouncing around. His shorts were so tight you could see his shrunken, but still very considerable length making an imprint.

Percy turned around to pick up his towel. This time all three of the Hermes kids present made a sound, as the wet and incredibly tight fabric stretched even tighter around his butt. The shorts were wedged deep in his crack, showing off the jiggle in his cheeks as he bounced around looking at his phone.

“Okay, I’m gonna put this prank into motion,” Travis said, as the camera reluctantly whipped around to the prank host. “My brother and I found some truly epic shorts that had lining that would dissolve when in water.”

“Shorts that would literally fall apart while in the water!” Connor interjected.

“I was getting to that, dumbass,” Travis said as he smacked his brother on the head. “Anyways, no one at camp would ever trust any clothes gifted by the Hermes kids…”

“Which is totally understandable.”

“And there’s no way we could convince Percy or any of his close friends to wear something at our suggestions—“

“—So we concocted a special lotion that has a similar effect!” Another thwack to Connor’s head.

“_I’m_telling the viewers, not you Connor!” They glared at each other for a couple seconds before jumping back into the explanation. 

“Anyways, all we need to do is put this lotion,” Travis gestured as he spread around the concoction in his hands. “In contact with the shorts. And the next time they get wet, well… bye-bye shorties.” He gave the camera an evil grin.

“Alright ready guys? Well, here we go,” Connor said as Travis walked away from the camera person who stayed hidden. They zoomed in and tracked him as he approached the still-dripping hero.

“Hey Perce, how’s it going?” Percy raised an eyebrow at the approaching Stoll brother. He knew something was up, but decided to humor him even if he knew he’d end up regretting it.

“Travis,” he nodded in acknowledgement.

“How’re you doing, man? Everything going swimmingly?” Travis cringed at his own horrible pun. Percy didn’t seem to notice.

“Uhh.. yeah sure. It’s nice out, got a good workout, probably gonna hop back in for another round,” Percy replied. He scratched his head, exposing a hairy pit and strong muscled bicep to the camera, looking like a perfectly carved sun-kissed statue.

“That’s good, that’s good. I was just walking around wondering how big your dick was!” Travis responded mischievously as he reached out with both hands and yanked the wet shorts to the ground, making sure his lotioned palms made as much contact as possible.

“Wha—Hey!” Percy blushed as his dick flopped out of its confinement. Travis bolted out of there as soon as the pants were down. He was a bit disappointed he couldn’t appreciate all of Percy’s manhood in its wet, dripping finery, but he knew it would be all on camera.

“Damn it Travis!” Percy yelled out angrily after the fleeing prankster. He was huddled over as best he could to hide his body, and hurriedly tried pulling up his shorts. The shorts still being soaked, and so tight to begin with, were a bit of a struggle and he had to bounce up and down to get it over the swell of his ass, his cock and balls jiggling around.

He quickly tucked himself into the shorts, and adjusted to a more comfortable position. Percy glanced around quickly making sure no one else saw him in his exposed state, and breathed a sigh of relief since it was just him, the lake, and the trees. Sure, there might be dryads and naiads around, but hopefully they weren’t paying attention since they’re typically so self-absorbed in the first place.

Percy let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. “Knew I was gonna regret talking to Travis.” He rolled his shoulders back, and stretched out his arms. Travis had rejoined his siblings, and watched in anticipation as the next part of their prank would ensue.

With a clean dive, Percy was back in the lake. The Stolls had already discussed earlier with some of the naiads in Lake Half-Blood and got them to take part in their prank. The camera feed cut to an underwater shot, where some naiads were giggling with baited breath as they watched the handsome demigod take another swim.

The naiads had taken to Percy when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood as an adorable 12-year-old and now all these years later, were more than happy to help strip and embarrass the strapping young man. A couple of them waved to Percy libidinously, bubbles erupting as they giggled uncontrollably, as the lotion started to work its magic.

Percy gave them a puzzled look, but waved back out of confusion and politeness. The fact that he had the whole attention of the the naiads was lost on him, being so focused in his own thoughts. He felt something weird on his legs as he swam, but brushed it off as it being an overtly friendly fish or random piece of floating foliage.

If Percy had the sense to go with his instincts, he would have noticed the seams of his shorts splitting. The slits were forming on both sides, exposing more of his powerful thighs as the shorts continued opening. A couple more kicks and Percy was now skinny dipping in the middle of the lake. The naiad with the camera tried her best to capture all of his body, particularly focusing on his butt and the way it jiggled about as he kicked.

The pieces of the shorts floated away into the distance. A couple of the naiads began fighting over the scraps, a few more just laughed and drank in the view. All of this underwater ruckus finally caught Percy’s attention, and he turned around to see what the commotion was.

He saw a group of naiads fighting pretty intensely over a few pieces of fabric, which didn’t make sense. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the fabric scraps were the same color as his shorts. Percy’s jaw dropped as realization struck him, and he reluctantly pulled his eyes down upon his own body.

Yup. He was greeted to a view of his dick, floating in the water, exposed to the world and not tucked safely behind the modesty of his trunks. Percy glared at the naiads, and swam up to them.

“I would like my shorts back,” Percy said, his voice like steel as he stared them down. He held out a hand, in hopeful expectation.

“I think I speak for my cousins when I say we all prefer you like this,” one of them shot back. She made a pointed look towards his still exposed crotch, and smirked appreciatively. The others nodded.

Percy blushed, realizing he was still exposed. His hand that wasn’t outstretched shot down to preserve what little dignity he had left.

“Please?” He asked bashfully.

“We’ll think about it…”

“If you do us a favor!” One cut in. The others looked at her confusedly, but she held up a hand in a ‘trust me’ manner.

Meanwhile, up on shore, Connor and Travis and their sibling were looking at each other also in confusion. The trio were watching from above, seeing Percy and the naiads converse. They had only planned for Percy’s shorts dissolving, and had already stolen his towel and shirt so that Percy would be forced to make it back to his cabin either stark naked or wearing the little gift they left for him. But this naiad, she had surprised them all with this new additional favor.

“I don’t know about this,” said the camera person unsuredly.

“Me either,” Travis stated.

“Hey, the whole prank was to strip and embarrass Percy right?” Connor asked the two of them. They nodded. “Well, if she’s extending the duration of his nudity then it’s still mission accomplished right?” They nodded again, though less confidently. “I say we see where this goes. I mean, we all want to see what happens next, and there’s no way for us to put a stop to it while they’re under water anyways.”

“That’s true,” Travis replied. “Guess our viewers will be in for a treat once this is posted then!”

“Okay so let me get this straight. You want me to swim to that cave,” Percy pointed in the direction of the cave with his head, his hands protectively cupping his private parts. “And convince an octopus to let go of the stuff he stole from you.”

He could have sworn he felt something caress his butt, but a quick glance around revealed nothing. He raised his eyebrow suspiciously at the group of naiads, who only shrugged mischievously.

“That’s right,” she said.

“And why does he have your stuff? Do you even have stuff to own??”

The naiads rolled their eyes at the uninformed mortal. “Of _course_we have things. Clothes, hair accessories, stuff campers dropped accidentally in the lake… The point is, that unruly little thief stole them from us and he won’t listen to us, but maybe he’ll listen to a son of Poseidon.”

Gods, sometimes Percy hated his ability to talk to sea-life. He sighed, a stream of bubbles coming out of his nostrils, and swam down to the cave opening. He probably should have realized that his shorts were past saving, that they were just useless scraps of fabric, and that he would more than likely be running back to his cabin in his birthday suit, but that thought never occurred to him. All he knew was that he was naked, the naiads had his shorts, and he wanted them back.

_“Hello? Mr. Octopus? Anyone home?”_He was met with silence. Percy swam past the entrance, calling out to the octopus that supposedly lived in there. He had stopped cupping himself, and let his dick float freely, seeing as there was no one to laugh at him besides the possible octopus who had no semblance of human modestly. Little to his knowledge, the naiads had followed him and kept on filming, the enchanted camera set to work in all depths and darkness.

As he reached the biggest part of the cave, Percy saw a pile of miscellaneous items just lying around that he figured was the naiads’ stolen goods. He approached the pile, getting ready to grab as much as he could and deliver it back to the group. Just as he was about to scoop the items, he felt something slimy grip his ankle.

_“Don’t touch that! It’s mine!”_

_“Listen buddy, these don’t belong to you and I know they don’t technically belong to the naiads out there either, but they can actually use these so I’m just gonna take these if that’s alright with yo—“_

_“No!”_The tentacle that was wrapped around his ankle jerked him back, pulling him away from the pile with force.

_Damn, this octopus is strong_, Percy thought to himself. He tried to pry the coiled tentacle off his ankle, but another wrapped around both his wrists and pulled them above his head. He thrashed about, his junk flailing around, trying to get out of the octopus’ surprisingly tight grip. It dawned on him that this was probably not a small little lake octopus like he was anticipating.

He was right. When the bubbles subsided, he was facing a grown octopus. A very angry grown octopus. A tentacle wrapped around his other ankle, and forced him into a spread eagle position.

He felt a tentacle graze his butt, the tip prodding his tightly clenched asshole. Percy winced as a suction cup pulled off his butt cheek, knowing it would leave an embarrassing mark. Leo had shown him enough porn off the Dark Web to know that this was a situation that was not going to end well. Feeling another tentacle start to wrap around his cock, he concentrated with all his might to create a massive water blast to release himself.

The naiads scattered, trying to avoid getting caught in the burst and not get caught seen by the son of Poseidon. Now free from the perverted octopus’ grip, Percy blasted out of the cave and out of the lake. He didn’t even care about his shorts at this point. He was sexually assaulted by an _octopus_. He just wanted to curl in his bed and be done with this day.

Percy didn’t even bother to cover himself as he strode out of the water, much to the Stolls’ delight. They heard the blast from under the lake, and were back to recording knowing Percy’s embarrassment would still need to be captured on tape. They snickered as his cock and balls bounced around with his aggressive splashy steps.

“Gods fucking damn it, Travis!” Percy shouted out to the sky, noticing his shirt and towel were gone. Only his phone, his flip flops, and a small bunched up fabric. He sighed in relief, thinking he would at least have some kind of miniscule underwear to conceal himself. He willed the water off him, grabbed the fabric, and cursed under his breath.

What Percy held in his hands could only be described as a single strip of fabric, with a loop on one end and a ring with a pouch on the other. The loop was clearly supposed to go around the neck, and the uh…. Business into the pouch ring. Figuring some cover was better than no cover, Percy slipped the loop over his head, it snapping tight around his Adam’s apple, and stuffed his junk into the ring.

The Hermes kids still filming him were trying so hard not to expose themselves through their laughter. The sling didn’t really offer any protection for the hunky demigod. The fabric was stretched down the center of his body, pushing out his pecs slightly. His well-endowed penis, thanks to the cock ring, was jutting out obscenely and slightly lifted.

Percy knew he looked ridiculous, but he didn’t have much of a choice. Well, he could have not put on the sling, but there wasn’t much of a difference between nude and supposedly not. He looked around, still not seeing anyone nearby, and playfully swatted his bulge. He chuckled to himself as he watched it bounced around.

The Hermes kids were dying of laughter, watching Percy’s bulging pouch bounce around comically—by the own guy’s design too! The cameraperson could barely hold steady as the laughs overtook them. Travis gestured to his siblings and came out of their hiding spot and walked towards Percy.

“Ohhhh Percyyyyyy,” Travis called out in a singsong manner. Percy blushed as he turned and saw the Stoll brothers and one of their siblings approach him…. With a camera. His hands magnetized to his crotch, trying to keep his modesty.

“Love the outfit, man,” Connor teased. Percy had turned away from the camera, showing off his delectable ass to the viewers. The younger Stoll brother gave the cheek with the suction mark a firm spank, and laughed as the camera zoomed into the jiggling action.

“Hey!” Percy turned again, rubbing the stinging sensation with one hand. “And could you get that camera out of here?” He reached out in an attempt to push the camera away, which only resulted in Travis taking the opportunity to prod his bulge, watching the thing bounce around.

In a frustrated but totally manly by his definition yelp, Percy grabbed his phone and flip flops and ran back to the cabins, his ass cheeks bouncing to the delight of the still-laughing pranksters filming his every move.

“How’s that for elevated pranks?” Connor said finally done with his laughter.

“Just wait til he finds out we locked his cabin from the inside and he has to get a key from Mr. D,” Travis said, wiping a tear from his eye. “Anyways, thanks for joining us! Hopefully this prank was more to your liking.”

“Don’t forget to subscribe, like, and share!”

“_Especially_share.”

“We got more great content, and more hot guys being exposed and embarrassed coming up soon.”

“Yeah, and also leave a comment as to which of us has the better ass, because we may not have cake like Percy, but I still want to know people like my behind better than Connor’s.”


	2. Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank takes a stroll through New Rome

“Hi guys and thanks for joining us in another installation of our prank videos,” Connor said to the camera.

“You guys seemed to really like our video when we pranked Percy,” Travis jumped into the frame. “I mean, _really _liked it. It became our most popular video with nearly 800 thousand views!”

“You folks are just a bunch of perverts, aren’t ya? Don’t worry, we are too,” Connor said, winking to the camera. “Anyways, if you are paying attention, where we are standing doesn’t look like Camp Half-Blood.”

“That’s right!” Travis interrupted. “We are on the West Coast, visiting our sister camp, Camp Jupiter and I gotta say, these Romans are fiiiiiiiine..” He trailed off as he ogled two legionnaires walking by. He gave them a wolf-whistle, to which they responded by flipping him off.

“Okay we get it, you’re a horny college student but could you focus for like one second?”

“That’s impossible we have ADHD.”

“Stop perpetuating stereotypes, idiot.” Connor smacked his older brother on the head. “While Travis is apparently here to gawk at the Romans, _I’m_here to pull a prank on the infamous shape shifting praetor himself, Frank Zhang.”

“I can multitask, broseph,” Travis said. He shot a glare at his younger brother. “Besides, I did the grunt work for Percy, it’s your time to get your hands dirty.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh I plan to. I plan to,” Connor replied. He proudly adjusted his growing bulge for the camera.

“For those who don’t know, Connor here has a thing for big guys,” Travis told the camera, giving their audience a killer smile. Connor blushed and flicked his brother on the back of his neck. “Um, ow?? Anyways, Connor’s gonna see if he’s big everywhere else too!”

“Shut uuuuuppp! You too!” He glared at their sibling holding the camera who was trying to keep steady from their laughter. “He’s cuddly is all.”

“Gigantic muscles everywhere, shredded abs, rippling pectorals, and an ass that won’t quit is what you mean,” Travis shot back, teasing his brother. Connor just glared.

“Seriously, Frank is fine as hell. If I had an hour with him… mm mmm MMMM!” Travis reached down and adjusted his own growing bulge. Their cameraperson silently rolled their eyes, and cleared their throat.

That got the attention of the Stolls, who followed the cameraperson’s pointed finger, where Frank had emerged from a building. He was deep in conversation with his fellow praetor Reyna. They were moving swiftly to their next destination, making the Hermes kids pick up their pace to keep on their tails.

They weren’t close enough to fully hear their conversation, but they could pick up on words. It seemed the two praetors had their hands full with a string of burglaries that hit Camp Jupiter. No one had seen the thieves, but they’d taken some small items of little worth. It was more of a nuisance to them than anything. The Hermes kids couldn’t help but chuckle, as the Stolls mouthed to the camera that it was them behind it.

“Okay,” Travis whispered to the camera, even though they were no were near earshot of their target. “So this prank is going to take some more finessing since we got frisked at the border of New Rome. That statue guy was super annoying.”

“Yeah, Terminator or whatever confiscated our stuff! Something about the ‘rules’ or whatever. It’s okay though. He took away a lot of things, but we have ways of sneaking things in.” Both Stolls grinned mischievously, then winked to the camera.

Connor held up a small blade to the camera like one of those makeup artist tutorials. “This is a special knife we got from our Dad specifically for prank purposes such as these.”

“He saw our prank on Percy and wanted us to continue doing good work.”

The camera zoomed in on the intricately carved metal. “Made from celestial bronze, blessed by the gods—“

“God, singular,” Travis interrupted. “Pretty sure Dad was the only one who had a hand in this.”

“Anyways, it’s enchanted to cut through any non-living matter,” Connor continued. “So humans will stay unharmed, but their clothes?”

“Snip snip,” Travis finished. “Now let’s get this prank started! Connor, your lead.”

Frank and Reyna were standing, having been stopped by some senators to discuss their plan to catch the thieves. Connor walked as inconspicuously as he could, but it didn’t help the praetors also had guards chaperoning them. He walked swiftly by the praetors, and made a swipe with his blade as he passed Frank.

With barely a sound, Frank’s purple cape split and the bottom half tumbled to the floor with no one the wiser. Connor circled back to his siblings, and high fived Travis on his return.

“This is where things get tough,” Connor explained. “See, praetors wear the most ridiculous things.”

“Not only is there a cape, there is imperial gold armor, AND a toga on top of their regular clothes. t’s going to take a couple more rounds before we see Frank’s mounds,” Travis cackled at his own terrible joke. His siblings were not amused.

They noticed movement on the praetors’ part, and set to follow. Reyna moved with a purpose, while Frank lagged every so slightly behind. This was the perfect opportunity for Connor to strike again. With everyone’s attention in front and another flick of his wrist, the lower portion of his back armor fell to the ground with a loud *CLANG!* Whoops.

Praying to his dad to bless him with speed, Connor booked it away from the scene of the crime as fast as he could. Travis was snickering as his brother rounded the corner trying to catch his breath.

“Did… they…. See…. Me?” Connor asked, panting and out of breath. Travis shook his head, and pushed their cameraperson to check back on the prank scene.

Frank and Reyna were standing around, just as confused as their guards were.

“How did your cape and your _armor _end up getting cut in half?” Reyna asked incredulously. “You are a praetor of New Rome, we are meant to be respectable looking figures of authority.”

“Reyna, I have no idea how this happened. Clearly!” Frank gestured to his exposed toga in the back. Reyna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“And you!” Reyna turned her fury to the guards. “How can you call yourselves guards and let your praetor be attacked without doing anything?!”

The prank trio were laughing hysterically. The guards were practically pissing their pants as Reyna yelled at them. Frank stood back, also scared, but keeping his distance lest Reyna direct her cold fury at him. Travis nudged Connor, urging him to go another round.

Connor walked down the alley, and positioned himself between pillars to remain hidden. Eyeing his target carefully, he threw the enchanted blade so that it would fly along the back of his shoulders. All he could hope for was that this blade had similar properties to Percy’s Riptide otherwise he’d be in major trouble.

Even though celestial bronze would typically catch the light, which would be a dead giveaway to its presence, surprisingly enough the blade went soaring undetected. It sliced deftly through the remaining portions of his cape, his armor, and now his shirt.

Another loud *CLANG* and the guards sighed in relief as Reyna stopped glaring at them. They turned to see a shocked Frank as his well defined torso came into view, the toga having already fell, and his camp t-shirt floating to the floor in two perfect halves.

Reyna had to pick up her jaw off the floor, and looked pointedly at the guards to do the same. Frank, meanwhile, was glowing from the blush covering his face, creeping down his neck. He had his powerful arms crossed across his chest, keeping his nipples covered as he hunched over to preserve some semblance of modesty.

“Frank, did you see anything that would cause… this?” Reyna asked, her hand creeping to her sword hilt in case the assailant struck again. The realization that she didn’t have her weapon hit, and she just frowned.

“No! I have no idea how this happened, or why they’re only targeting me and my clothes for some reason…” Frank trailed off, and kicked around some loose gravel. A few legionnaires wolf-whistled, causing him to blush even harder and hunch in on himself even more.

Romans and legionnaires alike started to crowd, hoping to see more of their praetor exposed. Frank knew he had gotten “hot” following his promotion to praetor during the war, but he still didn’t feel like the super ripped and muscular male model people perceived him to be. Even his jeans sat low on his hips, exposing a tantalizing V-line and a tiny peak at the top of his muscled butt. It’s not like he lost the bulk of his fat. He was still big looking when he wasn’t flexing, he just had the muscles to look intimidating now.

“Choke me daddy,” Travis muttered to himself. The cameraperson just nodded in agreement. It was at that moment Connor regrouped, waving the blade in his hand.

“Thank gods this thing comes back like Riptide,” Connor said. “Otherwise we’d be screwed!”

“Don’t tell me you just hurled the magical blade, gifted to us by our father, at RANDOM in hopes it would cut his clothes and come back?” Connor could only nod sheepishly. “Damn, you’ve got guts bro—They’re on the move let’s go!”

Frank and Reyna were making great strides now, with Frank clearly feeling awkward walking around shirtless in the city. Reyna was guiding them to the less populated backstreets, which would prevent maximum embarrassment for their prank. Silently locking eyes with one another, the Stoll brothers got to work.

Travis split off from his siblings, to get on the other side of the traveling group. He threw a firecracker, which exploded with a loud crackle. Reyna and the guards stopped in their tracks, ready to attack when another firecracker landed in between them. It exploded with ferocity, forcing them to scatter.

Connor, with the cameraperson following, threw a firecracker right at Frank’s feet and watched him leap away as it started to burst. Travis kept Reyna and the guards busy with more tricks up his sleeve, while Connor expertly maneuvered Frank to the busy marketplace. This is where the final strike would occur.

The marketplace was densely populated. People were hurrying to and fro, though some did stop to admire the shirtless praetor who emerged from an alleyway. Frank was in full praetor mode, scoping out potential threats, fists ready to strike whoever would try to attack him.

Only, it wasn’t _that _kind of attack he was expecting. Frank felt a thwack on his denim clad behind.

“Yow!” He looked around angrily, trying to find who struck him to no avail. He was so focused on the swat to his behind he didn’t even realize there was a perfectly cut square piece of denim that was no longer attached to his jeans.

“Man, everything is purple here isn’t it?” Connor asked the camera audience. The camera zoomed in on the exposed part of Frank’s purple underwear. Connor shrugged and made for another move.

*THWACK*

Frank gingerly rubbed his stinging ass, the blush coming back to his body as he realized that his jeans were now cut with two perfect little squares offering a teasing view of his choice of underwear.

“Fuck!” Frank cursed as he felt a sharp yank on his exposed nipple. He could have sworn he felt a hand ghost over his abs and crotch too, but he wasn’t certain. He glanced around quickly, not seeing anyone suspicious around him. He smiled sheepishly as he met eyes with a few legionnaires who were clearly checking him out, and started a brisk walk back to the barracks.

What he failed to notice, was that there was now a precisely cut square just below the pants waistband, that framed his purple-clad ass perfectly. Connor gave the camera a gobsmacked look, holding up his hands to showcase Frank’s mighty posterior.

Frank knew as he he made his way down the marketplace that his butt was on display. The amount of people he could physically feel whipping their heads around as he passed by was not lost on him. But he didn’t care. He may be shirtless, and his butt may be out, but at least it was clothed. He could handle them seeing him in his underwear.

Connor ran ahead of Frank’s path, and hid just so that when Frank passed by, all it would take is a long swipe up and his right pant leg was now split in two all the way up past the waistband. Now his entire right leg was out in the open, exposing half of his purple boxer briefs.

“These boxers really aren’t doing him any favors,” Connor tsked as he talked to the camera. “He needs some briefs that really emphasize everything Mars blessed him with. Or he could wear a jockstrap, gods that would be so hot. I bet those straps wouldn’t even be necessary to hold up that perky muscle ass.”

Connor continued his horny rambling to the camera as they made their way to the other side, until Frank was walking around the New Rome marketplace in just his purple boxer briefs, his socks and his shoes. That’s when something caught Connor’s eye.

An apothecary was selling her wares, and he saw some magical concoctions for sale. He pressed a finger to his lips, signaling for the audience to keep quiet as he swiped three things from the table. One, was a vial that could make the drinker invisible. The other was an immobilizing potion.

Connor quickly downed the invisibility potion, leaving behind a wicked smile as he faded from view of the camera. That too disappeared with a pop. The camera followed the second floating vial in his hand, as he ran to catch up with the power-walking Frank.

With a loud crash, the beaker was smashed on the floor at Frank’s feet, splashing Frank. His legs tensed up and he was stuck to the spot. No matter how much he struggled, he could not get his body to move. The view went mostly appreciated by the people surrounding him, as they watched the shapeshifter flex his entire body in his struggle to free himself.

He couldn’t even speak to try and get help. Not that anyone was jumping in to assist him anyways. They wanted to see where things would go, considering it’s not everyday someone gets stripped naked in New Rome. Especially not someone in such a high position of authority, let alone a praetor.

A single vial floated by Frank’s mouth. His mouth opened, and his head was forcibly tilted back by some unseen force. The vial’s contents were emptied in Frank’s mouth, as his head was tilted back to a neutral position.

Frank’s eyes bulged out in alarm as the third concoction took effect. It started as a tingle in his fingers and toes, before moving up his trunk like legs. Like little sparks coursing through his body, until it settled in his groin.

Legionnaires watched in amusement, as Frank’s cock started to swell in his boxers. The tube of flesh stretched up towards his hip, distending the fabric as it became engorged. It was long enough for the tip to peak out of the waistband, a glistening drop of pre-cum already forming.

Frank was absolutely mortified. Here he was, standing in the middle of busy street in just his underwear, completely paralyzed and rock hard. The tingles he felt in his dick had subsided a little, and didn’t feel like sparks of fire anymore but rather just tiny prickles of electricity running up and down and settling in his full balls.

If his eyes could bug out more they would, as he felt the sparks in his veins reignite and move into his ass. He felt like he was on fire, and that he needed to scratch an itch that was deep inside. It was then that he felt lips press against his.

Connor saw an opportunity and took it. He was fully sucking on Frank’s mouth, occasionally biting Frank’s much plumper bottom lip. He thrusted his tongue inside, trying to savor as much of Frank’s unique taste as he could. Though the audience couldn’t see anything but Frank, the amount of saliva forming on Frank’s face were clues enough.

The younger Stoll brother brought his hands to Frank’s massive pecs, and started kneading them. If people didn’t realize Frank was being molested by an invisible force then, they definitely did now. His pecs were being pressed and pushed around by things unseen. Connor chuckled to himself as he made the pecs bounce; first one at a time, then together. He certainly knew how to entertain and audience.

Frank just about screamed bloody murder when he felt one hand grip his sensitive shaft, and another start to pinch his nipple. Pinching turned to twisting, which turned into aggressively tweaking. All the while the tongue in his mouth was going harder with wild abandon.

Connor pulled out the blade, and made quick work of the crotch of Frank’s underwear. All seven inches of Frank’s thick-as-a-can member spilled out for New Rome to see. People literally applauded. Connor’s laughter came through between his making out, cluing Frank into the fact that his molester was definitely male.

The blade cut a circle around Frank’s butt, finally exposing the well-muscled mounds to the world. He used the flat end of the blade to give each cheek a light tap, and marveled at how firm his glutes were. This drew a whistle from the audience.

The Stoll brothers know how to use their hands effectively, and jerking off was not anything different. Connor’s hand felt like magic on Frank’s cock, sliding at just the right tempo to feel good but not finish quickly. Frank let out a loud moan in his throat as the mystery pervert’s thumb swiped over the head of his dick, spreading around the pre-cum of his very wet tip.

Both hands were now working Frank’s shaft, as he could barely wrap his fingers around it. One hand made its way to play with Frank’s balls, rolling them around for a bit, before sliding underneath and pressing against his perineum, driving the praetor wild.

He tensed suddenly, having relaxed into the invisible force, when he felt something prod against his clenched asshole. Just like the Boy Scouts, a child of Hermes was always prepared. If Frank could shudder he would, as he felt a cold liquid being massaged across his crack.

The finger found his hole, and copious amounts of lube was worked into his hole. Bystanders watched in awe as they saw Frank’s hole being slowly worked open by nothing. Soon one finger became two, until Connor had three fingers penetrating the praetor’s hole with a squelchy kind of rhythm.

Frank was going to explode. The fingers had reached his prostate, while the other hand was still steadily pumping his cock. But he could not move a single muscle except for his eyes. His whines of begging went ignored as Connor continued his ministrations.

“Gods you’re so fucking hot,” a voice whispered huskily into his ear. “Just think you have all these people watching you, watching some force play with your body while you can do nothing about it.”

Connor was fully pressed against Frank’s broad body, suckling on his ear. “Your hole is so tight too.” He made a point to thrust, hard, with each word. “I just want to lick you all over until you’re soaked with my saliva,” Connor said, dragging his tongue down Frank’s arm.

He went about kissing various parts of Frank’s chest, leaving little nibbles along the way. It trailed from his neck, to his collarbone, his pillowy but firm pectorals, both his nipples, and along his abs. Connor went out of his way to swirl his tongue around and in Frank’s bellybutton, before planting more kisses on his hips and groin.

Connor’s lips in between his thighs and his dick was driving Frank absolutely crazy as the assault on his prostate continued. Suddenly, he felt a hot wetness engulf his shaft in its entirety making him scream out.

If Connor Stoll was skilled with his hands, that was nothing compared to what he could do with his mouth. Frank could feel the tongue swirling over and around every part of his shaft, sometimes taking extra time at the tip. He let out a whine when the fingers slipped out of him. It felt empty all of a sudden.

Frank felt something else press against his hole, something not human. It felt like rubber of some sort. Not that he could tell anyways. Having fingered Frank for far longer than necessary, the butt plug slipped inside him with very little resistance.

Connor started bobbing his head faster and faster, bringing Frank right to the edge. But there was no release, as Frank was still completely immobilized. Connor popped off with a loud slurp.

“Thanks big boy,” he whispered with his destroyed voice. “Hope to do this again sometime.” He patted Frank on his behind, like a friendly tap on the ass after a job well done, and walked away.

Before Connor got too far, an idea popped into his head. He quickly whipped around, snagging a fabric from one of the vendors. Frank could tell the person was back, as he felt something positioning his body around as it saw fit. He then draped the stolen fabric over one arm, fussing with how it fell.

After a few moments of moving Frank around, Connor was satisfied with how the Canadian look. Frank was now looked exactly like the Roman statue that he was. Knee slightly bent, arm reaching out, and a useless piece of fabric draped over his other. The only difference between Frank and an ancient statue was that Frank was very much flesh toned, he had a pair of ripped undies on, and his penis size was definitely not ancient Roman ideal.

That, and it was jutting out from his body at an almost painfully perpendicular angle.

With that being done, Connor found where his cameraperson was and the pair walked swiftly away to go meet Travis.

“Hold up, watch this,” Connor said to the camera. He was still invisible, having no idea how long the potion would last. He held up a remote of some kind, and pushed the camera towards Frank.

Now fully behind Frank, the camera panned down Frank’s defined broad shoulders and back, and focused on the firm muscled cheeks that were framed by the parts of underwear that weren’t cut to threads. A small black circle, the end of the plug Connor had inserted, stuck out.

Connor pushed a button on the remote, and laughed a good hearty laugh as the circle in Frank’s butt slowly started to grow in diameter. Frank, meanwhile was going insane internally from the pleasure as the slowly expanding butt plug stretched his hole, rubbing against his prostate the whole time.

“I have no idea how long these potions are going to last,” Connor said. The camera whipped around to the general area of where his voice was. “But man, Frank is gonna have a lot of embarrassing explanations to do at the next Senate meeting.”


End file.
